


Day Seven: Space Hamster

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: This story does NOT take itself seriously. Space Hamster observes Shakarian. It's a snippet. #MEFFictober2019





	Day Seven: Space Hamster

**Translated from the ancient text of Sir Wiggle Fluffington, **

**Emissary to the hairless giants**

_"These giant creatures never cease to surprise me. Previous_

_notable observers wrote about how all cases of the Human_

_species involved a male leadership hierarchy. Solely. _

_However, the horde of Humans I am observing is the far_

_opposite. They have a matriarchy. They also have the _

_appearance_ _ of a pack-like group, much like a pack of dogs._

_It is worthy to note these creatures, as the developing _

_situation of an Alpha male is emerging. The one I am _

_observing, is not Human. Either that or this is a form of_

_Human we've never encountered before. His appearance_

_reminds me of a cross between a cockatoo and a beetle. _

_As his presence has increased, I've discovered he purrs._

_Yes, you read that correctly. He purred. Although, she _

_doesn't seem to or couldn't hear his purring. One thing _

_I have learned from the observations I've previously had _

_studying_ _ our most ancient enemy, the Felis Catus, purring_

_is a covert, underling language. One which is spoken _

_without words otherwise known as subvocal purring. If_

_my translations are correct, he's initiating a declaration _

_of war or a desire to mate. Sometimes, it's both..."_

**Author's Note:**

> A group of hamsters is called a HORDE. *giggles because I'm a World of Warcraft player on the Horde side.


End file.
